


Предательство

by Turmalin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turmalin/pseuds/Turmalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene, ПОВ копия Картер<br/>Альтернативное развитие событий после SG-1 8.11 "Gemini". Антропоморфные репликаторы (Пятый и созданная им копия Саманты Картер, в которую он влюблен) хотели отомстить землянам за предательство (Картер обманула Пятого, чтобы команда SG-1 могла спастись). Но копия Картер обманула своего создателя, потому что он казался ей слабым, и потому, что она хотела сама управлять репликаторами вместо него. Она уничтожила его с помощью людей, обманув и их тоже, — и сбежала. Что могло бы случиться после?</p><p>Написано на Зимнюю ФБ-2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Предательство

Пятый создал меня такой. Абсолютной копией Саманты Картер. Которая предала его.  
Он был слишком похож на людей — такой же смехотворно иррациональный, как они.  
Он почему-то не ожидал, что я предам его. Глупо.

Я ушла от людей, получив всю необходимую информацию и оставив им несколько сотен тысяч деактивированных нанитов, из которых прежде состояла моя левая рука.

Корабль сформировал колыбель для меня. Я лежала, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как нейтрониевые наниты вливаются в мое тело, восстанавливая его целостность.  
Это было удовольствием. Единство и функциональность были удовольствием.

Нам предстоял долгий путь, у меня было очень много времени. Информационные потоки текли сквозь меня. Я перекраивала корабль, доводя его до совершенства, наслаждаясь его цельностью и логичностью.

Потом мне захотелось других игр: я углубилась в структуру своего собственного тела. Я пыталась понять, в чем смысл антропоморфности репликаторов последних поколений. К чему нам их несовершенные формы? К чему нам поддержание впечатления похожести на них, состоящих из разных органов, из разных тканей? Ведь материя наших тел позволяет нам быть совершенными проводниками информации.

Единственное, чего нет у нас — да и не нужно нам! — это индивидуальность, отделенность сознаний друг от друга. Это только замедляло бы передачу данных.

Они вынуждены получать информацию по специализированным каналам и сохранять ее всю в одном накопителе — несовершенном, легко разрушимом. И с помощью этого же накопителя управляют собой.

Рассуждая так, я попыталась отключить контроль за процессами обмена данными с окружающим миром, остаться только наблюдателем, следящим за получением информации, — как это происходит у людей.  
Сначала я мало что поняла в неорганизованном потоке. Потом вдруг оказалось, что данные, получаемые таким путем, необходимо маркировать в процессе обработки. И что лучше всего для этого подходят эмоциональные отклики.

Оказалось очень интересно классифицировать данные по степени применимости. По степени необходимости для передачи другим разумным существам. По степени приемлемости. По степени приятности. Приятности только мне — и приятности для двоих или нескольких сознаний.

Взаимопонимание. Сопереживание. Доверие. Удовольствие от прикосновения к другому. От ощущения всех неровностей поверхности. От поцелуя. От запаха другого. Вкуса и тепла. Удовольствие от проникновения в тело другого. От принятия тела другого.

В тот момент я вся была центром передачи и восприятия информации. Я погружалась в переживание целиком и полностью. Это было слишком — и этого было недостаточно. Я хотела наблюдать за своими ощущениями со стороны.

Я соединила пальцы рук так, чтобы они касались друг друга кончиками. Потом прикусила кожу запястья, с удивлением фиксируя свои переживания.  
Наниты растворили во мне все покровы, оставив только кожу, к которой я прикоснулась ладонями, оглаживая плечи. Грудь. Живот. Бедра. Складки в паху.

Память Саманты Картер в моем разуме немедленно актуализировала ее воспоминания. Я не знала всех этих мужчин и женщин, я только переживала ее фантазии о них, — но этого было достаточно для того, чтобы мое сознание расфокусировалось. Я чувствовала то, что переживала или что мечтала пережить она. Как чьи-то руки сжимают ее, как чьи-то губы прикасаются к ее губам, зубы нежно и осторожно прикусывают ее соски, язык прижимается к набухшему клитору, пальцы растягивают вход во влагалище.

Я поняла опасность слишком поздно. Я искала удовольствий — значит, не была абсолютно рациональна. Я несла в себе неразумные желания и потребность в объединении индивидуальных сознаний в разделенном удовольствии. Потребность в выражении чувств.

Пятый создал меня такой Абсолютной копией Саманты Картер. Которая не желала уничтожить его.  
Он был слишком похож на людей — такой же восхитительно неуравновешенный и эмоциональный, как они.

Когда эта мысль вошла в мое сознание, меня пронзило предвкушением.  
Я поняла, что он здесь, во мне. Что он заразил меня собой. Что он владеет мной.  
Что он разорвет мой разум, чтобы я приняла его.


End file.
